The Queen Needs The King
by Mayor21 and Vice-Mayor12
Summary: Back in UES after summer,B sees that C is starting to move on.B,not wanting to be hang-up,tries her best to forget her king.But when the Prince B met in Paris comes looking for her,chaos in the royal palace ensues.King C might just be dethroned. CHAIR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This account is shared by two best friends, Erika and Diane. This is both our first story together, so we hope you don't kill us on our first try. LoL. Obviously, this is a Chuck and Blair fic. They're the only reason we watch Gossip Girl. Haha. Anyways, on with the story! We hope that you like it. :) Please let us know what you think. Your reviews would be GREATLY appreciated for sure.**

** XOXO,**

** D&E **

**.REVIEWS.**

_**Additional notes:**_

_**-Please be refreshed about the Prince Blair and Serena met back in Paris, also the part where Blair gave the Prince her shoe, so that he could look for her.**_

_**If you have any more questions, please do not hesitate to ask us. Review, please. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_**BLAIR.**

Dorota didn't know, Eleanor didn't know. Not even Serena had the faintest idea.

They didn't know that once I got home from The Fashion's Night Out, I immediately went to my room and bawled my eyes out. They didn't know how much Chuck actually hurt me by choosing to speak to Eva than me instead. That struck a nerve. Deep in my heart, I always knew we'd get back together. But of course I was too stubborn to admit that it may not be that way anymore. I knew that we were _magnetic, _it might just take time for us to be together again. I didn't even bother to get out of my Valentino sequined tunic dress and my platform pumps, I immediately headed to my queen size bed and buried my face in the pillow to muffle my scream and cries.

'_Why do I have to fall for such a basstard?'_

That's when the realization kicked in.

I am Blair Cornelia Waldorf.

I am THE Queen Bee.

I _rule _the Upper East Side.

And what am I doing?

Crying over Chuck - fucking - Bass.

Once the realization sunk in, I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and texted Serena.

_**Hey S. Retail therapy tom. Stop by at 10:30AM. XO. –B**_

I went to my bathroom and stared at the mirror. My mascara was trailing down my cheeks, and I looked like hell. So I washed my face and brush my teeth. I sighed and changed out of my clothes. I went to my walk-in closet and browsed through my nightgowns. But a certain piece of clothing caught my attention. It was one of Chuck's polo shirt that he left while sleeping over. Tears then started to gather in my eyes, but I tried my best to stop them. I grabbed the shirt and put it on, while matching it with my _only _pyjamas. I didn't even know I owned one.

'_Just one more night, let me remember what it felt like.'_

I cried myself to sleep that night, clutching on Chuck's shirt tightly.

I cried for the all the shit he'd done to me. For all the lies, betrayals, games, _everything. _

That night, I also swore to myself that I'd move on.

Little by little.

* * *

"Hey B," my best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen greeted me. We hugged each other. "What's up with the 'retail therapy'?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I figured you needed the therapy because of all the 'Nate drama'" I answered Serena sarcastically. I went inside the limo first and she followed suitably. In girl language, 'Retail Therapy' simply means shopping spree, or in other words, using our credit cards that's got no limits.

"Hmm. Of course" Serena said, dropping the subject. "Where to?" she asked.

I pondered for a moment. "I haven't really eaten yet. Have you?" I asked, facing her.

She shook her head. "Breakfast at Fred's please," Serena told the driver, knowing that I wanted to eat there.

I looked out the window and sighed. _'I am Blair Waldorf and I am not weak.'_

I tried my best to convince myself.

While eating at Breakfast at Fred's, someone interrupted our conversation.

"Fancy meeting you here sis," a voice drawled out from behind me. I would know that voice anywhere. "and you too Blair."

I whipped my head around and saw Chuck. With Eva.

And of course my blood started to immediately boil. But being Blair Waldorf and being in UES, I have to control my emotions.

"Chuck" I said, faking pleasantry "Eva" I added in monotone "what a coincidence seeing you here." I said. I snuck a glance at Serena and saw that she was getting worried.

"What are you doing here?" Serena intervened, knowing that things would get awkward sooner or later.

"To eat, of course" Eva answered her. Serena and my eyebrows rose at this. Eva probably didn't intend for it to sound mean, but coming from her, I'd consider all things that come out of her mouth filthy.

"Of course they came here to eat, Serena. What were you expecting them to do here? Ogle at our beauty?" I told Serena mockingly. Serena was biting her lips, trying her best not to laugh at our antics and the awkward situation.

I catch a glimpse of Eva, and I knew that she was in the verge of tears. Knowing this made me feel superior, like the Queen Bee again. Chuck suddenly stepped in front of Eva, as if protecting her from me and Serena. Serena couldn't help it anymore, so her loud laughter echoed across the room. I couldn't hold it back longer too, so I joined in laughing. Seriously. The situation right now is just downright hilarious, and sabotaging Eva just makes me feel better. You can't blame me for being Blair Waldorf ; a superior, scheming and sabotaging bitch.

"As much as we're enjoying our little rendezvous, we have a shopping spree to attend to," Serena said, noticing that things would soon get out of hand between me and Chuck.

I stood up from my chair and pulled a $100 bill from my wallet. "Keep the change," I said to the waiter. "Goodbye Chuck and Eva," I said, smiling at them maliciously.

Once out the restaurant, Serena and I immediately started laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face? It was priceless!" I told Serena, laughing.

"I know, B. I think you just got your therapy." Serena said and I giggled.

She was right. I never actually noticed it, but sabotaging someone makes me feel better. _'Especially if that someone is Eva.'_

I looked at Serena and opened the limo door for her, "You're right. Now it's your time for your therapy, and I'll be your doctor." I told my best friend. She went inside the limo.

I went to follow suitably, but before I was able to enter the limo, a hand stopped me.

"Blair." Chuck said, and I immediately stopped.

"What do you want, Bass?" I asked him, annoyed.

But in reality, I just didn't want to hear his voice and see his face. Because I know that if he does a single, romantic gesture, I'd be back in his arms in no time.

"What was that for?" he asked. I tried my best to not get lost at his deep chocolate orbs.

"What are you talking about?" I faked innocence.

"Are you trying to sabotage my girlfriend?" he asked, grabbing my arms roughly. That got me started. How dare he touch me with his filthy hands.

I shook his hands off roughly, giving him the famous Waldorf glare. I then smirked. "I was not sabotaging your girlfriend, _Charles. _I was simply having a conversation" I said, and I held my chin up "don't be too flattered. And besides, I won't even initiate a conversation on your maid... Oops. I'm sorry. I mean your girlfriend." I said snottily. Before he could react, I entered the limo and slammed the door at his face. However, before the limo could leave, I rolled the windows down. "And by the way Chuck, you two make a _fairy tale _couple." I said "Shrek and Fiona." I finished off, and I gave him my last, hateful and disgusted glance.

"What was that for?" Serena asked worriedly once I have calmed down.

"Me showing Chuck Bass that I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, can live without him." I answered.

* * *

**hey people!**

_**SPOTTED**__**!**_

**B **and **S **having brunch at the infamous Breakfast at Fred's. My sources told me that a confrontation also happened between the former flames **B **and **C.** Apparently, Eva (we won't give her a nickname 'cause she seems irrelevant and not too royal enough) had the pleasure to meet your royal highness **B.** Eva reportedly had the honour to speak with **B **and **S. **I also have a picture to support that. On a more important note, **B **was seen slamming the limo door on **C**'s face. Ohhh. Everything is getting hotter by the minute isn't it? Well, if you want to find out what happens next, you better tune it. You know drama never ends here in the Upper East Side.

_You know you love me,_

_ XOXO,_

_**Gossip Girl**_

_**

* * *

**_**The first chapter. :D Haha. Finally done! Hope you like it. :) If we receive enough reviews, we should gladly continue this. Please let us know what you think and support this fic. It would mean and would be appreciated a lot. Thanks. :D**

** XOXO,**

** D&E**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! D&E is back again. Haha. We are so happy to find that this story is a success! (well, for us anyways) Thank you so, SO, **_**so **_**much for those who have reviewed. You do not know how much your reviews make us happy. We really, **_**really**_** appreciate it. We hope that you continue supporting this story. We also hope that you like this new chapter. :) Once again, please don't forget to ****REVIEW.**** It would really mean a lot to us. ENJOY!**

** XOXO,**

** D&E **

**.REVIEWS.**

_**Additional notes:**_

_**-Please be refreshed about the Prince Blair and Serena met back in Paris, also the part where Blair gave the Prince her shoe, so that he could look for her.**_

_**If you have any more questions, please do not hesitate to ask us. Review, please. :)**_

_**We do not own Gossip Girl. Because if we did, Chuck Bass would walk around naked.**__** LOL!**_

_**

* * *

**_**JULIET**

"Damn, bitches!" I cursed under my breath, entering my dorm room.

I removed my black stilettos from my feet, throwing it across the room. Tonight should have been a night for celebration. By this time of hour, I should have been celebrating because _finally, _I have brought Serena Van Der Woodsen down. But noooo. My plans just have to fail. Instead of me being in pure bliss, here I am extremely humiliated and pissed. Not only did my plan backfire at me, I am not the keymaster anymore and the status I have worked so hard to build is now sinking down the drain.

Why did my plan fail? It was precisely detailed, and I was pretty sure that all things I've planned would happen. But of course it didn't.

'_Because of Blair Waldorf.'_

Screw that bitch. If it weren't for Blair, none of this would have happened. Serena might have already been suspicious from the start, but I know that she'd believe me once I told her that it was her best friend's fault why she didn't get accepted at the Hamilton House. And for a moment there, she did actually believe me. But of course Waldorf just had to interfere and turn it the other way around. Bitch. Now I feel disgusted with myself. I actually liked Blair. Even though she was a ruthless bitch, she was loyal, passionate and classy. A person with a personality like that is born to be in The Hamilton House. Obviously, I take my role as The Keymaster seriously.

'_Why does Waldorf always have to save Serena's ass?'_

I have been observing Serena for quite some time now, and I haven't failed to notice that whenever she's drunk, in a party, or in trouble, the one she always calls first is her best friend, Blair Waldorf. And so do the rest of their group ; whenever someone is in trouble, or whenever they want someone's life to be hell, they always call on Blair Waldorf. I wasn't stupid to not know why, we all know that Blair might be the most powerful teenage girl in the Upper East Side, hence she is who they call 'Queen Bee'. Almost everyone is scared of her, and no one dared to cross her path.

That's when a light bulb went 'DING!' inside my head.

If I want to destroy Serena Van der Woodsen, I have to start with her supporters first.

I smirked maliciously.

'_If you want to destroy your enemy, you have to eliminate her strongest ally first.'_

_

* * *

_Once I woke up, I was surprise to see that I received a text message from Nate.

_**Good Morning, beautiful. You okay? –Nate**_

I smiled at his text message. I wouldn't lie. I have been attracted to Nate Archibald for ages now.

_**Good Morning to you too. Doing fine. Why up early? –Juliet**_

I texted back. I looked at my alarm clock and it was only 7 o'clock. I've waited for a few minutes before Nate replied.

_**Just felt like it. Hey, wanna grab coffee at Starbuck's? –Nate **_

I smiled at Nate's message and texted back immediately.

_**Sure. See you there in an hour.-Juliet**_

After making sure that the message was sent, I immediately went to my shower. After showering, I picked out my clothes. I've decided to wear a gray halter top and paired it with my gray pencil skirt. I also decided to wear my black boyfriend blazer and gray platform heels. Grabbing my phone inside my Prada leather bag, I texted Nate.

_**On the way there. Order me one Espresso Macchiato ;) –Juliet**_

30 minutes later, I finally arrived at Starbuck's.

I spotted Nate sitting by the tables outside, and sure enough, there were two espressos in the table. I approached him.

"Hey," I greeted. Nate stood up and kissed my cheek. I sat across from him.

"How are you?" Nate asked worriedly.

I smiled at his concern. "I'm okay." I said. He didn't look like he believed me. "Really." I convinced him. I touched his hand and we both smiled.

Inwardly, I smirked. I figured out last night that if I have to destroy Blair Waldorf first, I might as well dig dip into her past to get some dirt. And who could narrate Blair's past to me better than her first love and best friend, Nate Archibald himself.

Now my only problem is how to get him to tell me one of Blair's darkest secrets without being too suspicious.

"Nate, I'm feeling that Blair has this really huge problem" I told Nate, faking concern over Blair.

Nate pulled his hand out from my grasp. "What do you mean?" he asked me. I can't help but notice that his tone talking to me had changed. My eyes slightly narrowed at this. He's still overprotective of Blair, and I can't help but filled with jealousy.

"I mean, to put it frankly, Blair is a Bitch." I told Nate straightforward.

"She is. But underneath her cold facade is the most loyal person you will ever meet." Nate told me, immediately jumping to Blair's defence.

I sigh "That's what I'm trying to say. She may have done that to me last night, but I still see Blair as my friend." I told Nate. I'm such a good liar. "I'm really concerned about her. I mean, I really wanna help her. Does she have problems?" I asked Nate.

'_I should win an Oscar for this.'_

Nate's gaze immediately softened. He sighed. "It... it was just the way we were brought up." Nate said.

I took a sip from my coffee. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" I persuaded Nate, wanting to have a good hold over Blair.

Nate took a deep breath, looking a little doubtful. "I really, really like you, Juliet" Nate started, I can't help but blushed. "so I trust you." He said. I grabbed his hand.

"I'll be worthy of your trust, Nate." I told Nate.

Nate took a deep breath yet again. "Blair... _used_ to have bulimia."

JACKPOT.

* * *

**BLAIR**

"SERENA!" I shouted and banged the door of her room.

"BLAIR! Oh my God! Have you seen Gossip Girl?" she asked worriedly.

"Damn right I did." I said, tapping my foot. You could clearly see I was angry, but my eyes were getting misty.

**hey people!**

_Someone sent me a very interesting tip. Rumors have been roaming around that our dear Queen __**B**__ is (or maybe used) to be bulimic. Could this be true? If it is, what could drive her to do this things? She is beautiful, smart, and filthy rich. We guess that her life isn't as perfect as it sounds, after all. Poor __**B. **__But more importantly, who could have sent this information? We're guessing someone __**B **__personally knows. I mean, who could possibly withhold this type of information without personally knowing our Queen __**B? **__Well, well, well. Be careful __**B, **__as they've said, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._

_**XOXO,**_

_** Gossip Girl**_

"Who could have sent it?" Serena asked.

"Only 3 people knows. You, Nate and that ass." I answered Serena.

We all know who that 'ass' is.

"You wouldn't tell, and that ass wouldn't even care. Nat-" I said, but Serena cut me off.

"JULIET! " she shouted "Nate might have slipped." She answered.

I pondered on this for a moment, and realized that what Serena said might be true.

I immediately called Nate.

"NATHANIEL ARCHIBALD." I whispered in the phone. It might only be a whisper, but I knew that I have my 'death-tone' on.

"_Blair?"_ he asked. I'm pretty sure that Nate noticed my tone of voice.

I sigh, and a tear escaped my eye. After one tear though, all the other tears then cascaded down my face. _"Blair? Blair are you alright?" _Nate asked worriedly. I felt Serena's arms wrapped around me. Nate probably haven't heard me cry since... forever.

I composed myself and wiped my eyes. "Did you t-tell someone I have bulimia?" I asked Nate. I was praying to God that he say 'no'.

Silence greeted me for a few minutes before Nate finally answered, "Holy shit! Blair! I'm sorry, really, really sorry"

That was all I needed to hear. I hang up on Nate.

But strangely enough, I didn't feel any anger toward Nate. But towards the person who obviously sent them: Juliet Sharp.

I then stood up properly, having eye contact with Serena. And just by doing that, she already know what took place and what we're going to do about it.

I smirked.

"If Juliet wants war, I'll give her war."

Oh, Columbia University. Get ready for World War 3.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done! Yay! :) Thank you again so much for those who have reviewed. Please ****REVIEW**** and let us know what you think. I would also like to apologize if some of you would think that this chapter is boring. The storyline/plot for this chapter is necessary for the development of the overall plot, so please bear with us. :D We promise that things would get more interesting once the Prince would appear (which would be in the next few chapters). **

**REVIEWS! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! We're very sorry for the long delay of this chapter. Things have just been really busy, and since we both go to the same school, none of us can find the time to update this. We sincerely apologize! Thank You so much for those who have reviewed :) We really, really appreciate it. We hope that you continue supporting this. Anyways, on with the story! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

** XOXO,**

**D&E**

**REVIEW.****REVIEW****.**_**REVIEW.**_

_**We don't own Gossip Girl.**_

_**P.S. Who else is starting to hate Chuck in the episodes? Seriously, we might love him, but he's an ass. A hot ass.**_

_**

* * *

**_**BLAIR**

"Blair, you ready to go?" Serena said from the door.

I snuck a glance at her and smiled. "Yup, just give me a sec." I told her. I looked at my reflection in the mirror for the last time to check if I was picture perfect and my dress was not in any way wrinkled. I was wearing a Louis Vuitton blue bubble dress, pairing it up with my red Christian Loubouttin platform pumps. Seeing that I was in all ways perfect, I grabbed my purse, ready to go.

Serena and I were invited to an art exhibit. Normally, I would decline to go. I do love paintings and artistic things, but as years went by, I found less and less time to visit art museums. And so, my passion for arts started to slowly fade away, but I'm pretty sure there's still some passion left in me. The last time my artistic side was awoken was during summer in Paris, at the Mursee D'orsay. I would have declined, but this art exhibit is an exception. It would be considered an honor just to be invited, because this would be a world-renowned exhibit. Many _famous _and known people around the world would come, and only the elite would be fortunate to be invited. Since I am a social butterfly, this is an opportunity not to be taken granted. And besides, I _do_ love art, so that's another valid reason to go.

"You look gorgeous," I told Serena, and it is true.

Serena looks gorgeous with her red J. Mendel backless dress. Her long, golden hair was let loose, and as usual, she looks perfect without even trying.

"Let's go," She told me, linking our arms together as we descended down the stairs.

We went inside the limo together, and 30 minutes later, we finally arrived at the art museum.

"Your names, please?" a big, bulky man in a suite asked us in the entrance.

"Blair _Waldorf _and Serena _Van der Woodsen,_" I said sweetly, emphasizing our last names. The man looked at his clipboard, and after locating our names, let us in.

There were already many people in the room, and I can see that they're dressed to impress. Most people were old, and obviously rich and famous. I could only see a few that were our age that were invited, and most of them I know are not from the Upper East Side. I smirked at the knowledge that Serena and I were like UES royalties. _'Probably are.'_

"What do you say we hit the bar?" Serena said, looking at the bar at the far end corner of the room.

"No thanks." I answered Serena "I'm actually interested in the paintings, and I want to find out why this exhibit is so... important"

"Okay" she shrugged "I'll be there when you need me" she said, as she walked away. She maneuvered through the crowd to get to the bar, and I can see heads turn as Serena passed them by.

I roamed around the museum aimlessly, interested at the painting and sculptures. After half an hour of roaming around, I finally found out that this exhibit is world renowned because it showcased the most famous Monaco painting. It was a painting by Michel La Rousse, and it displays Monaco life at its finest. To say the painting was beautiful was an understatement; it was simply stunning, magnificent. Not to mention that the painting was also ancient. It was created just during after The Monegasque Revolution.

I stood in front of the painting at awe; admiring its beauty.

"Lady Blair?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and my jaw almost dropped at who I saw.

"Louis' driver?" I asked incredulously, recognizing the face immediately.

"It is Jean-Michel, madam. But you can always call me J-M "He answered back.

Jean-Michel was Louis' chauffeur. Louis was the Monaco prince I met while at Paris during summer.

"My apologies," I stated. I can't help but blush lightly realizing how rude I sounded. "Where is Louis?" I asked, looking for the prince. I unconsciously glanced at the back of J-M, but didn't catch a glimpse of the prince.

"I'm sorry Lady Blair, but the Prince sent me as his proxy, he had more important things to attend to," J-M answered me. I can't help but feel a bit disappointed. After all, it wouldn't be too bad showing the Upper East Side that I caught the attention of a prince.

"Mhmm." I murmured. Once I got over my shock of seeing J-M here, I continued gazing at the painting. J-M and I occasionally converse, such as small talks and stuff. After all, we wouldn't have anything to talk about without Louis anyways. I asked about the culture of Monaco, and I can't help but get interested with it. Monaco was mostly a catholic and Jewish country. They also love the sports football and rugby. J-M asked me about my life here in New York, and I tried to answer as vaguely as possible. We roam around the museum, and he graciously escorted me.

2 hours later and I glanced at the clock. "Oh my, it's getting late. I have to get home" I told J-M. I faced him and gave him a friendly hug. "It was definitely nice seeing you again." I told him sincerely "please send Louis my regards." I said, before turning my back to him and finding my way back to Serena.

I was in a good mood tonight _'considering the circumstances'_, seeing Jean-Michel again and all, but I personally enjoyed the paintings. But I didn't know a single message could ruin my mood.

**Hey people!**

_Gossip girl here. It seems that __**C **__is up to his old tricks again. __**C **__was seen taking Eva to the Empire State Building. Sounds familiar? Hmm… can't you be a little less original __**C**__? We've already seen that all before, and looked how it turned out. Well, well, well. I wonder what will our very own __**B **__say? Speaking of our very own Queen, we haven't heard from her since the scandal of her being bulimic went out. We wonder what she has in store for us. You know __**B**__, always full of surprises. Remember to always have your phones with you, Upper East Siders. I feel that all hell will break lose once __**B **__steps up to her game. _

_**You know you love me,**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

With message from Gossip Girl was a picture attached of Chuck and Eva in the Empire State Building, holding hands.

Tears started to immediately fill my eyes, for various reasons. I was depressed that Chuck would stoop _that _low and take Eva there. It was _our _place. Like the limo was our sacred car, the Empire State Building was _our _holy shrine. He was supposed to propose to me up there! I was mad at him. I was sure as hell mad. When he brought Eva up there is just a clear indication that I... was being replaced. In his heart. And my heart broke a thousand more pieces by this knowledge.

I made my way thru the crowd, eager to find Serena and find comfort in her arms. I did see Serena at the bar. But she was laughing, and it took me a few seconds to see that she was laughing with a guy. The corners of my mouth unconsciously tugged upward at this. It was the first time I saw Serena genuinely happy with the company of others, not just myself. Maybe this is her first step in moving on from all the Vanessa/Dan/Serena/Nate/Juliet fiasco. I know. Complicated, huh? It made me sad that I might ruin Serena's happiness and good mood by running out to her crying because of Chuck. _Again._

So the nicer, more selfless part of me decided to just let her be and head home alone. _'I can't bother Serena again with my Chuck problems, it's getting all too much.'_

Before I exited the museum though, I texted Serena first.

**Hey youuu. Head home myself. Was about to ask you to come too but you were busy talking w/ someone else and looks like u were having fun. ;) Go get them, girly. Don't worry about me. XO, -B**

I exited the museum in a verge of tears, but I wouldn't publicly humiliate myself. I was halfway the between the museum and the end of the property when a black limo parked.

I was half expecting it to be Chuck, but of course it was only a dream. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw who went out the car.

"L... Louis?" I asked unsurely, walking slowly towards the man.

He smiled. And I knew it was the prince. He hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. He still has his perfect brown hair that was always in place, with golden brown highlights, and his blue-gray eyes. He was still supporting that gorgeous lean body, and he still had that _gorgeous_ smile.

"I thought I might find you here." He said, taking a step closer to me. His voice broke me out from my reverie.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked him, regaining my composure. He only smiled lightly, and I tried to fit the puzzle piece by piece. "Jean-Michel" I whispered, answering my question.

"I sent him as my proxy because I wanted to find you first. But then he called and informed me you were already here," he elaborated further.

I sincerely smiled at him. "You are so sweet," I said.

We were now only a few inches part, I was about to tiptoe and kissed him when he suddenly bent kneeled down in front of me. "I figured that since I already found you, might as well return this back to you, my princess," he said, looking up to me. He was hiding something from me, and he was carrying it safely while hiding it from me. He revealed the object and I chuckled lightly. It was the shoe that I have given him, that I told him to use if he ever wanted to find me again. '_And he did.'_

He swiftly removed one of my red platform pumps from my feet, and gently replaced it with my leopard-print shoe that I gave him. He looked up. "Fits perfectly," he whispered.

It all seemed surreal; just like a fairytale.

"Wait, this shoe doesn't match my outfit" I bitchily said and we both laughed.

He then took a step forward, "Hey' what's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" I was surprised by his question. How could he know something was already wrong, just by seeing me?

I should have lied. I would have lied. But for the first time, I found it hard to lie directly to someone. And I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. "I..." I trailed off. I sighed. "It's just things are just so (messed up) ." I explained. I didn't really tell him the truth, but I didn't really lie either.

He grabbed my hand, leading me on the way towards his limo. I was surprise by his gesture, but followed Louis nonetheless. Once at the back of his limo, I stared at him. "Don't be sad, princess, I'll do everything I can to make you happy." He whispered gently in my ear.

I fluttered my eyelashes, and kissed him.

-CLICK!-CLICK!-

And suddenly, my phone started vibrating.

**SPOTTED !**

_Hey people ! Gossip Girl here. It seems that our Queen __**B**__ has moved on to greater or maybe lesser heights? __**B **__spotted kissing an unknown man in the back of the limo…sound familiar? My , my. Where has __**B **__and __**C**__'s originality come from? But you know what they say, old habits die hard or are they just trying hard not to forget? Who knows…Stay tune Upper East Siders cause things are going to get messy. _

_**You know you love me,**_

_** XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Hey everyone! There you have it, the 3****rd**** chapter! Once again, we are very sorry for the late update. Things have just been really hectic. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed this. Please tell us what you think by ****REVIEWING.**** Comments, suggestions? HAHA. Feel free to REVIEW and tell us anytime. ;) Until the next chapter, everyone!**

** XOXO,**

**D&E**

_**Important things to remember:**_

_**1. The prince Blair met is a REAL prince. His name is LOUIS GRIMALDI, and he is the prince of Monaco. When Blair was about to leave Paris (where they met) she left him her shoe if he decides to ever look for her.**_

_**2. We made them meet in this art exhibit because the Prince approached Blair in Musee D'orsay (an art museum in Paris). **_

_**3. Empire State Building was the place Chuck was supposed to propose to Blair. **_

_**4. And of course, the infamous limo.  
**_

_**P.S. Some of you obviously already know this, but we thought this might be helpful to others. Review? :D **_


	4. AN

**A/N: Hey everyone. We know we'll be really hated for this, but we decided to take a break from this first because of 2 reasons.**

**We're still not sure where to take this story, so we're worried that it might just disappoint you in the end. We want to give you satisfaction ;) So please understand.**

**We came up with this BRILLIANT new story and is in need of exposure. HAHA. We'll be posting it soon, so we hope that you also support it.**

**We're really sorry, but we hope that you understand! But we promise you this story SHALL be FINISHED. :) We'll be posting a new story soon, and we are once again asking for your support. We have a great feeling with this one. ;)**

**THANKS A LOT!**

**Xoxo,**

**D&E**


End file.
